Through the Trials of Life
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: I started out alone, and I thought I was going to end that way as well. Slight HinaSaku at the end.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did the main couples would be SasuNaru and HinaSaku. :P

Just something I felt like writing. Slight HinaSaku towards the end, I think it turned out rather well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started out alone, growing up in a household of people who loved even a random stray cat more than you when they didn't even like cats at all. I thought I was worthless, though I still fought through my pain and sadness and I trained until I could no longer stand, just in hopes that someone would notice me. I wanted a friend, someone who would make me feel needed. At least for a little while. I wanted the love of my family, but I knew that unless I got stronger, that would not happen.

Then one day, I obtained a friend. A single friend. A certain pink-haired kunoichi who was in the academy with me. She had come up to me one day, smiled, and said hello. We hit it off from there, becoming the best of friends. We did everything together, my father even let her stay with me sometimes, though I prefered going to her house and hanging out with her and her mother. We always did something fun. We would play games, bake cookies, or her mother would let us play with her make-up. It was the life I had wanted, but still, something felt out of place.

After a year, we gained another friend. A blonde haired girl with a certain flair for fashion and a confident attitude. We welcomed the new girl into our group, and she helped us stand up for ourselves more, considering the rosette and myself had been made fun of or driven so far down we felt useless. We had a new hang out. The blonde took us shopping sometimes, or to the beach, or we just hung out and watched movies at her house while munching on popcorn, chips, candy, and soda. It was great, everything was going perfectly, but something still felt... Wrong.

Soon we found another girl. A brunette with her hair in buns. She was in the year above of us, but she looked so lonely. I knew her becasue she hung out with my cousin, but I never saw her as a friend until we found her crying. Us three had gone over to see what was wrong, we comforted her, let her cry on our shoulders, and then invited her back to the blonde's house for a little sleepover we were having that night. Everything was perfect. The brunette helped us three learn self defense and gave us the tip of always carrying a bottle of pepper spray with us. Everything was going well, but it still wasn't enough.

We grew up.

It was hard on me.

The brunette was the first to vanish. It was my cousin's fault. She ended up spending all her free time with him, training, going on dates, everything. I still had the blonde and the rosette, but everything was fading back into darkness.

The blonde was next to fall out of the picture. She was off chasing every guy that walked by. It was like watching a little puppy chasing cars. It was getting darker. I still had my very first friend, but I didn't know how much longer it would last.

It shocked me, no matter what happened, no matter how mumbly I got, no matter how many times I cried, the rosette was there for me. I thought she would leave like the other two, but she didn't. She was there for me, always let me rest my head on her shoulder, always let me clutch onto her hand when we were walking through the bad part of the village at night on our way back to her house after a movie, and she never woke me from my nightmares to tell me to let go because I clinging to her.

When I did wake from those nightmares, she was asleep, a hand over mine protectively and a light blush the color of her soft pink hair on her cheeks.

Though she could be violent, loud, and sometimes scary, she was so beautiful, calm, and at peace when she was sleeping. It made me smile and blush every time. I would curl up against her and fall back into a peaceful sleep, no more nightmares.

I would feel her wake, I felt her fingers run through my hair every time I stayed the ngiht with her, but I just laid there, pretending to be asleep. The feel of her soft, yet rough hands against my soft, snowy skin made me so happy.

I realized what was missing. Love. Not from my family, for I knew it would not happen. I wanted, I needed, love from someone who would always want me. Always need me. I needed her. But how to tell her?

One of those mornings when I felt her fingers in my long purple-black hair, I heard her speaking to no one. She didn't know I could hear her.

"Oh how I wish I could tell you..." came her soft voice, a hint of sadness in it. "But it's not normal. It would be frowned upon. It was make us even more of the social outcasts..." she said, her voice to a whisper.

It took all I had to stay in my curled up position and not jump up and hug her tightly.

She leaned down and I felt her soft lips press against my cheek, I couldn't take it, I turned my head slightly and caught her lips with my own, my eyes still closed. "You don't have to say anything else..." I said softly as she pulled away slowly.

I saw her smile and sat up, we both leaned in and shared one more kiss before her mother called to us that breakfast was finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it for the most part. R&R? Kthxbai. XP 


End file.
